Emotionally Bleeding
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Draco returns to school after the holidays, beaten and raped, but only Harry truly understands the tortures he's been going through. Eventual slash.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Emotionally Bleeding **_

_Chapter 1:- The Dark Mark_

Malfoy manor stood proud, excitement brewing within as a black clock and a shawl of silvery-blond hair disappeared out of sight. The dark, varnished door was heavily slammed with the tip end of an ornate cane and left the sleeping dragon door knocker rattling slightly. Tinted windows showed none of the growing enthusiasm developing inside. Drab grey stones, grave, velvety- black curtains hanging weightily behind the windows, well kempt lawns and grounds, but not with a single flower in sight and other dull features of the noble house made it appear thoroughly out of place in the midst of summer. It's coldness and darkness well reflected the family homed here, superior, icy, dark wizards who knew nothing else but to look down on people and serve the only master they knew.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to see you for the next meeting, he believes it is time for you to receive your mark."

"Oh Father!" Draco had the sudden urge to hug his father but restrained himself as he wasn't sure Lucius would be very acceptant of such a friendly and warm gesture.

"I think it's time too Draco, you must have pleased him well." His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, spoke from her seat on the dark leather couch.

Draco smirked, next Death Eater meeting he was to become the youngest official follower of the Dark Lord, in all the years he had been in power. All the other sixth year Slytherins weren't even _close_ to being offered the opportunity, hell, even the seventh years weren't! Everyone was going to be very impressed, they were all going to look up to him, not that they didn't already, of course, but even more so now. He had waited long for this, and now he would finally be able to take his destined place, on the floor in front of his master, and one day, by his side.

"When is the next meeting to be Father?" He asked eagerly, still smugly smirking at the dreamy thoughts coming into his mind.

"Soon, within the next week or so, you won't have long to be waiting Draco." Lucius drawled back, "But you'll still have enough time to get prepared."

Draco hadn't even thought about preparing himself, but he was going to make sure he did, he wanted everything to be perfect, he certainly didn't want to mess up in his first meeting. His Father had told him everything he would be expected to do, the bows, kissing the hand, calling _Him _'master', only speak when given permission to, the usual things. He could have worked out most of it for himself but still listened intently every time his Father gave him pointers. Lucius also informed him that he would be taught how to successfully cast the unforgivable curses, in the same meeting, just soon after the mark had been burned into place, he may also have to use them in his first meeting. Draco had also been told of the occasional presence of 'guests.' Non-followers of the Lord, muggleborns and muggles getting what they deserved.

The youngest Malfoy didn't know when or where the gathering was to be held, but he knew what was going to happen. He knew that to burn the mark effectively into his arm, his skin would first be bathed in some sort of oily potion, then a flaming wand would construct the symbol, the mark would be made by the Dark Lord himself, and his wand, no one else could do it, only he, the most powerful dark wizard there was and the most powerful there ever would be.

Draco, was thinking over every thing, it was amazing he finally had this chance, but he wondered whether it actually hurt, he didn't think the Dark Lord would do anything to prevent it from hurting, he cursed his followers with Cruciatus often enough, why would a little be of burning bother him? He didn't think it would be the best question to ask though, not that it mattered too much anyway, he was a _Malfoy_ he could handle a little bit of pain, his Father could, and so could he

He was too excited to worry anyway, it was brilliant for him. He was sure he'd move up the ranks and quickly take his rightful place as the Dark Lord's right-hand man. He would do anything for his master, anything he asked him to do, he would without hesitation, he just needed the opportunity to prove his loyalty.

He didn't know there wouldn't be long until he got his chance.

The young blonde sat in the chair accompanying the oak desk, a thick, leather-backed book laid open in front of him. His storm grey eyes scanned the fine print, his mind taking in every piece of information on the page. When he reached the bottom, he tapped the book with the tip of his wand and the page would flip itself over.

The harsh knock on the door got his attention and he drawled for the waiting person to enter. He turned away from his worn out copy of 'The Unforgivable Curses and Further Lookings into the Dark Arts' and looked as his Father walked highly into the room, long robes slightly billowing graciously behind him, hair falling in a gleaming sheet of silvery-gold, the sleeves of his robes were pushed up, past his elbows and a blackened mark was glowing deep in his skin. He had been summoned. Draco's staring eyes lingered on the mark, the one which would shortly be marring his now flawless skin.

"Change into your appropriate robes, we have to leave shortly." With that, he swept from the room, shutting the door with a silent bang and sweeping off down the long corridor to change into his own blackened Death Eater robes and shadowy grey mask.

Draco undressed and dressed quickly, and was soon waiting in the spacious sitting room for Lucius to descend the either of the grand, spiralling staircases.

He stood as soon as the hem of his Father's robes came in his line of sight. His Mother looked over from her seat, where she was comfortably curled up, reading the latest edition of _Witch Weekly. _

"Make me proud." She prompted her son before returning to an article in her magazine on the latest robe fashions, he thought it was to be an easy task.

Lucius emerged from the stairs and pointed his wand at a bottle in his other hand, muttering the word, "portus." Before offering the neck off the bottle to his son, so it rested within Draco's reach, who eagerly took it and waited as a soaring sensation formed around his navel.

Draco only just managed to stop himself making a show by letting his legs give way and his proud pure-blood arse hit the floor as he portkey brought him to an abrupt stop. Balancing himself before he brought himself up to his full height, Draco glanced around as a 'crack' sounded behind him and his Father appeared in the dark stone passage behind him. He felt his Father's hand pushing on the small of his back.

"Come on." He steered his son out of the square of old church ruins and in to the woody grounds beyond.

Dust filled the cool night air. The icy grass crunched underneath their feet as they exited the temple of ruins. A stale smelling breeze cut through their robes like a knife to melted butter. It looked so dark, décor to the side they were on. No stars or clouds were visible in the deep shades of the night sky. It was as almost as if they weren't there out of their own choice, like they didn't want to there. Many wouldn't have blamed them had that been the case. Eerie sounds spilled through the already ghostly place. Draco felt as though someone had just walked over his grave and then realised what and uncanny phrase that was to use given his current position. The cold air once again sliced through the usual lighter robes for high season, but it wouldn't be thought to be the in the midst of summer here. It looked like the kind of place that would always have the 'wintry' feel to it, no matter how warm, it was a cold place. The clearing looked far in the distance, the silence between the two striding males was, as usual, comfortable. Draco and his Father had never had the relationship many young boys had with their dads, sometimes, when he was younger, Draco had hoped for it, but now he was just proud to be able to say his Father was Lucius Malfoy, and he accepted the relationship he and his Father had, it got him places, good places, such as here.

The clearing out of the woods grew closer as they swift steps covered lots of ground rapidly. Draco caught vague glimpses of black robed figures standing in the distance. He couldn't make out exactly how many there were, but by the looks of it there was a lot, more then Draco would have thought to be there just for this part of the wizarding world. He knew the army was really building up all over the world though, he'd heard of all the magical creatures the Dark Lord was recruiting, the giants, trolls, the vampires and any goblins he could buy off, and then there was the wizards as well, the Dark side was growing greater and stronger, but it was not just the Dark side, it was the winners side and it wouldn't be long before this was proved.

The edge of the wood was passing by them and was soon behind, disappearing further off into the distance as sharp footsteps carried them forward. Old ruins were passed also, gravestones too, Draco just treat them as part of the scenery, he didn't want to put himself off over something as small as a weird place, he took it all in his stride.

His stomach flipped as he noted the group, five more feet and he'd be there. The young boy knew what to expect basically but he didn't know exactly what was to happen. Slowly the thought of why they hadn't apparated closer to the actual meeting place crossed his mind, one look over his shoulder told him that they'd been very close, just a small plain and the short grounds of the wood, yet his mind had been working the whole time, sending him mixed feelings of excitement, worry and conceitedness.

A few of the masked faces turned as they joined the group, Draco became aware of the fact that he was wearing one of these masks, he could even tell it was there, he could get used to this 'uniform'. They received a couple of nods, Draco assumed they grew used to the look of each other in masks and could manage to tell one another apart.

Lucius laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, he didn't grip it but still it was more contact than the Father and son usually had between them. Draco noticed they were standing in a large circle, just as his Father had told they would be. Gaps in this ring indicated missing Death Eaters, they ones that hadn't arrived yet, or in some case, would not be arriving. Some captured by death, others by the lighter side, others just dare not come back.

They joined the circle some way round and Draco stared in awe at the sight in the middle of the gathering. He had never _seen_ the Dark Lord and had only managed to build up a picture in his head from what people had told him.

Just a glance at the wizard could tell you that he was extremely powerful; there was an auror of control around him like a protective bubble, something that by the looks of it, no one would be able to burst through. His red slits for eyes screamed 'danger'. Flashing menacingly as he scanned the circle. His nostrils worked like a shark smelling blood and his thin lips curled into looks of either resentment, uncaring or please depending on which part of the circle he was at. His wand was gripped between long, bony fingers and the end was warningly sparked as if ready to send off a curse at any moment. He continued to scan the circle of his followers, but when he reached Lucius and Draco a distasteful smile played on his thin mouth. He, much to say, glided over to them. Draco didn't know whether to be disgusted or pleased as a slender, scarred hand was rested on his robed shoulder. Then a commanding voice spoke above any noise the non-existent wind may have been making, to reach the young blondes ears.

"Draco, so pleased you could finally join us. I value your place here, Malfoys' have always made to be loyal servers to me."

Lucius bowed deeply as his master looked briefly in his direction. Then back at his son.

"You will officially be marked soon"

Unnoticed by Draco, onyx eyes winced by a greying mask across the opposite side of the circle as his Godfather watched a scene he would do anything to stop playing out.

"But first," the Dark Lord continued, "you'll see the truly entertaining side of being a Death Eater."

TBC...

**AN **Is this worth writing more for? Please review and tell me.


End file.
